


Eternity

by Drabble_Gurl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabble_Gurl/pseuds/Drabble_Gurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: A kiss between Belle and Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

He clasped his big hand around the back of her delicate neck. He drew her forth, their noses brushing as her warm lips greeted his cold ones. For a few brief minutes, he was not the monster parents warned their children about. His mind was not demented. His soul was not twisted. His heart red instead of black. He was no longer an evil imp, but a man. He was a man and Belle was his woman. This moment would be forever etched in his soul. There was nothing before it and nothing beyond it, only right here and now.

 

She moaned softly as she parted her lips coaxing Rumple to kiss her intimately. Like a child tempted by candy, he fell under her spell, eyes closed and heart racing. Caressing her with his tongue before he explored her mouth, he purred speaking the language of love. And it was love, not lust, not magic, just pure unadulterated love. She was his and he would always be hers.

 

As they kissed, their breaths licked one another sharing the same air. They branded their mouths as they branded their souls. Their hearts even beat at the same pace. They were one, but as the kiss slowly broke so did eternity. Time began once again. She was once again his servant and he her master.

 


End file.
